Rik Happened
by Vienna Rojazz
Summary: Draco is attracted to a transfer student from the states, despite the fact that she is in Gryffindor and befriends the trio Harry, Hermione, and Ron. As he works to het close to her, he finds she hides a dark secret. First fic, please RR. PG13 to be safe
1. Rik

Chapter One: Rik

"There's a new sixth year that transferred to Hogwarts this year," Hermione said and bit into a chocolate frog. She was on the train to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione.

"Really?" Harry said. "How do you know this?"

"We received a letter from Dumbledore telling us," Ron answered around a pumpkin pasty. "He says as Gryffindor's prefects to make him feel welcome."

"What's his name?" Harry asked.

"That's the funny thing," Ron said. "Dumbledore didn't really give us a name. He mentioned Rik and said that he has a record taller than him and that he can be a bit aggressive."

"Did he mention the kind the things he's done?' Harry asked curiously.

"He's gone as far as to sabotage the headmaster of his last school, nearly drowned a girl and has gotten into uncountable amounts of fights," Hermione said and shot an uneasy glance at Ron. "You don't think he'll give us trouble, do you?"

Ron shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know," he said and then grinned. "But think of the grief he'll gibe Sytherine if he's on our side."

Suddenly the door of the compartment slid open and there stood Draco Malfoy along with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione groaned and Harry stood up. "Leave, Malfoy!" he said in a low voice.

Malfoy tisked. "Not even a proper hello, Potter?" he said and made a move to enter the compartment.

Suddenly, a leg shot out in front of his nose and the heel of the boot attached to the leg splinted and sank deep into the wood of the entrance. Malfoy stared cross-eyed at the leg before he turned to look at the owner. It was a slender girl, not even eye-level to him; her leg was a few inches up her head. She leaned languidly against the opposite door post. "I believe he told you to leave," she said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" Crabbe asked.

The girl turned to look at him with stony hazel eyes. "You can call me Rik," she said in the same low voice. Those around blanched. All except for Malfoy who just stared at Rik, completely speechless. "Do I need to repeat my self?" Rik asked. "LEAVE!"

"Let's go," Malfoy ordered and he and his body guards sauntered off.

"You're Rik?" Hermione asked. "I said that, didn't I?" Rik said, watching Malfoy disappear into his compartment.

"You're a girl!" Ron blurted.

Rik chuckled. "You better believe it, toots," she said and pulled her boot out of the wood work. She waved her hand over the splintered wood, muttering a charm to repair it. "You two must be the prefects of Gryffindor," she said to Ron and Hermione. "You guys must've already heard of me, judging the fact that you were surprised that I'm a girl. Don't worry I won't cause you any trouble." She motioned to an empty seat. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Harry said.

Rik smiled and sat down. "Rik, "Hermione said.

"A peculiar name for a girl."

"My real name is Erika," Rik said. "I hate the name. It sounds like some airhead from the south. So I shortened it to Rik. When people hear my name and then my reputation, it scares the bejeebies out of them."

"So, is all that stuff that Dumbledore told us true?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Rik answered without hesitation. "The headmaster of my old school was being a little pain so when he had an important meeting, I switched the papers in the file he had to turn in to the board. Instead of reading the figures of the school's process, the head of the board ended up reading memos between the headmaster and one of the councilors. And let me tell you right now, that was no PG-13 material."

"What about that girl you almost drowned?" Harry asked. "Oh, that was blown out of proportion," Rik said with exasperation. "This one ditz, Heidi, I told her her necklace was at the bottom of a pool. When she knelt at the pool side to look, I barked like a dog. Scared the living hell out of her and she fell in. Turns out she can't swim. Her boyfriend pulled her out though." "

And you weren't expelled?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"They couldn't pin the pranks on me," Rik said. "The adults could only speculate and the students, those who were loyal to me wouldn't rat me out, and the others were too damn scared."

"How did Dumbledore find out?" Harry asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Rik said. "From what I hear, he is a very strange man."

"That's true," Ron agreed. "You can't really hide things from Dumbledore." "

I bet," Rik said. "He's been nice to me so I'll be sure not to give him any grief." She grinned wickedly. "At least, not too much."


	2. Changes

Chapter Two

The school year trolled along without much hiatus. Teachers, having heard of Rik's reputation, wary of having her in their class. But Rik turned out to be a good student, even clever in class. In fact, she surprised her teachers in her knowledge of magic and its properties. To her teachers, Rik was a quiet, intelligent student in class.

To the students, she was either a great friend, or, in the Slytherine's case, she was their worst nightmare. She threw stinging remarks whenever possible and more than once did she employ force. She was never in trouble because the other teachers were happy to see the Slytherine treated so and she was always careful around Snape.

For some strange reason, Snape was always kind to Rik. _Kind_!!! He never insulted her and she was the only Gryffindor who received points from Snape. People of course wondered but never complained. They were happy with the change. Another change had taken place with the Slytherines. Draco Malfoy,

Draco no longer bothered the rest of the students. He was now quiet and never participated with the pokings of his classmates. He was now seen brooding in the library or in the Slytherine common room, mostly sketching or reading.

This was how the first term was. Two weeks before Halloqween, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the common room with Rik.

"They're letting us go to Honeydukes next week," Rom commented. "Are you going to want to go, Rik?"

Rik shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "What I would really like to do is take you guys to a dance club."

The three stared at her. "What you've never gone clubbing?" she asked. Her friends shook their heads. "then we'll have to remedy that," Rik said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To talk with Dumbledore," Rik answered and left.

"Do you actually think they'll let her?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe," she said.


	3. Dare

Chapter 3

Draco sat in the Slytherine common room, sketching. Halloween was the next day and the students were going to Honeydukes that afternoon. Gregor, a fifth year who had tried taking over Draco's duties of head bully stopped in front of Draco. Draco looked up at him wearily.

Gregor's eye was still purple from the time he began to insult Rik to her face. Rik had punched him and Gregor was unable to see out of his eye for three weeks. When asked what happened, he said he feel down a set of stairs and smashed into a doorknob. "Aren't you going to Honeydukes, Malfoy?" he asked.

"I don't feel like it,' Draco answered.

Gregor looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Malfoy, you've been acting strange this term," he said in a low voice. "It's not good and people are talking."

"So let them talk," Draco snapped. "I'm taking a fair few classes this year and I don't feel like doing much else except rest!"

Gregor backed away, hands up. He knew how Draco's temper worked and didn't fancy having another black eye. "Alright, you rest then and I'll see in the evening," he said and hurried out.

Draco sighed as the common room was finally empty. Gregor was right. He hadn't been the same since that encounter with Rik on the train. Yes, he had been attracted to her but it wasn't just physical. He really liked her. And for some strange reason, he now found his usual activates boring. Instead of looking for some poor soul to bully, he would read or sketch.

He sighed again and threw the sketchbook down on the table and head out of the room. He needed to stretch his legs. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't see Rik until he smashed into her.

"Watch it," she cried as she regained her balance.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled. His eyes fell on the shopping bags in Rik's hands. "Where were you?" he asked, unable to hold back the question.

Rik looked at him with a pointed look that she gave nearly every Slytherine. A look that made anyone feel like a child. "If you must know, I'm taking Harry, Ron, and Hermione out to a club tonight and they didn't have the appropriate attire. So I went out ot get them some."

"Why are you taking them to a club?" Draco asked.

"Because they're normal people who don't mind being around Muggles," Rki answered. "Unlike you."

"I don't mind being around Muggles," Draco said heatedly.

"That's not what I've heard," Rik said.

"Well, its not true."

"Prove it!" Rik ordered. "Show up at Club Bohem in London on Fifth and Green tongith at 9."

"Alright, I will," Draco said.

"I'll see you there," Rik retorted and strode down the hallway.

Draco watched her go. "What have I gotten myself into."


	4. Shall we Dance?

Harry and Ron were in the common room playing chess, sipping on butterbeer. Harry ordered his bishop to move three spaces just as the door to the girls' dorms opened. Harry looked up and his mouth dropped. Ron, paying no attention, cheered as his queen smashed Harry's queen.

"Your move, mate," he said. When Harry didn't answer, he looked up and Harry staring. "What is it?" he asked, turning around to look at what Harry was. His own jaw dropped and the glass in his hand crashed the floor.

Standing there were Hermione and Rik. Both boys' eyes were riveted to Hermione. Gone was the conservative girl that hid behind the school uniform and the sweaters and jeans. Before them stood a girl dresses in an extremely revealing, electric blue shirt. Her hair had been straightened out flat as a board and her make up was bright and flashy. The only semblance of her Hermione they saw was that she looked extremely uncomfortable under her friends' gaze.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. Ron only managed a little squeak.

Rik laughed heartedly and shook her head. "You boys are going to have to learn how to behave around women," she said. "There's gonna be more at the club."

Ron squeaked again. "And we're closing the mouth," Rik said and closed Ron's mouth. "Now, both of you stand up so I can look at you," she ordered.

The boys managed to make it to their feet and stay there. Both were dressed in casual, baggier-than-usual jeans and a button up shirt; Harry was wearing a dark blue and Ron was dressed in green.

Rik gave a nod of satisfaction. "You boys look good," she said. "Let's get a move on."

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"The Floo network," Rik answered. "There's a smaller restaurant in front of the club and it's owned by a young wizard. He's let me use it before."

She pulled a small bag from her pocket and opened it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione each took a handful of the powder and Rik took one before she stowed the bag in her pocket. She quickly threw the powder into the fire and said in a strong voice: "The Lion's Den!"

There was a whirl of green light and it died. She stepped out into a small room filled with huge cushions and thick rugs. One after the other, Harry, Hermione, and Ron stepped out behind her. "Cozy," Ron said as he looked around.

Rik smiled fondly. "It is nice isn't it," she said. She led them to the door and out onto a balcony. Below was the restaurant; people seated at tables chatting and eating. "Riky!" a booming voice called out. Rik grinned and ran down the stairs to meet a giant of a man. He caught Rik in his arms and whirled her around in a fierce hug. "You off to have fun?"

"Hell yeah," Rik said. "I want you to meet my companions. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Guys, this is Ibari."

Ibari bowed and gave each of them a strong handshake. "I am honored," he said. Some one from the kitchen called him and he answered he would be right there. "I need to go. You cubs have fun," he said and quickly hurried to answer the call.

Rik smiled and led her friends to the back door. They crossed a small alley to a building covered with Neon Lights and music pulsed loudly. Rik ushered them inside. It was crowded with mostly people and thick layer of cigarette smoke hung in the air. She smiled as her young friends stared at people dancing (some more 'dirty' than others). "Welcome, my friends, to the night life." The trio remained speechless. "You need to relax. Loosen up." She paused and scanned the crowd. "Hermione, I think that guy wants to ask you to dance."

Hermione followed Rik's gaze to an extremely handsome boy with dark hair and blue eyes who was in fact looking at her. He seemed to make up his mind and began to make his way over. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Relax, accept and have fun," Rik answered just as the boy came up.

"Hey, you want to dance?" he asked.

"Or have sex on the floor?" Ron snickered into Harry's ear.

Rik smacked him in the back of the head as Hermione stuttered yes. The boy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "Will you behave?" Rik said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Sorry," Harry answered.

"Now, go find y'selves some girls, eh?"

"You're joking, right?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not. I want to see you with some babes. Go!" Rik gave Harry and Ron a hard nudge with her hip and sent them flying into the crowd.

Ron seemed to get spit out by the crowd and nearly smashed into a pretty blond girl. Rik gave shook her head in amusement as Ron said something and the next minute both him and the girl were dancing together.

Rik plunged into the crowd, dancing and flitting from partner to partner, all the while keeping an eye on her three friends and their progress. Hermione was the first to really loosen up as she danced with the young man. She was dancing as if she had been going to clubs her whole life. Ron wasn't doing too badly either. Harry, who was paired with a pretty red head, took the longest to get comfortable. But once he did, he was not too bad of a dancer.

There was a lull in the music and the DJ began babbling incoherently into his microphone. Rik and her friends took this opportunity to go get drinks at the bar. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What is he doing here?" she said in a furious hiss.

Puzzled, her friends turned to follow her gaze and saw a familiar tall, blond boy.

"Draco Malfoy?!?" Ron said with disbelief.

Rik chuckled. "My God," she murmured. "He came."

"You knew he was going to come?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'm the one who dared him," Rik answered. "I just never thought he would get the balls to come." She sighed wistfully. "A lost opportunity of humiliation." She brightened. "Or recovered?" she said and slipped into the crowd.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Harry asked.

"She's going to ask Malfoy to dance," Hermione murmured, watching Rik approach Malfoy.

"Does he even know how to dance?' Ron asked.

Hermione turned and looked at her friends. "Opportunity recovered," she said with a grin.

Draco was feeling strange and out of place and somewhat revolted at being surrounded by so many Muggles.

"So you found the balls to come?"

Draco turned to see Rik leaning provocatively against the wall. _She looks beautiful_. "I never turn down a challenge," he said defensively.

Rik just chuckled as if she were patronizing a child. Draco scowled. He saw Rik's gaze move to something past him and her eyes widened with fear. Draco was about to turn to see what was it that caught her attention when he found himself yanked onto the dance floor just as a new song was starting.

"Now," Rik said. Draco's heart raced at being in such close proximity to her. "Prove yourself on the dance floor."

The song had a flamenco-Spanish style to it. Rik began dancing expertly and much to her surprise, Malfoy was able to counter her level. The two danced as if they had been training together professionally for years. Which ever way Rik moved, Draco responded. The very crowd seemed impressed and stopped dancing to watch. Rik kept her astonishment hidden, concentrating on the dance. Draco spun her out, keeping a tight hold on her hand. In one smooth motion he spun her back in and dipped her just as the song ended.

There was an explosion of thunderous applause. Draco and Rik seemed to be frozen. Draco was mesmerized by Rik; her usually pale skin was flushed pink, her hazel eyes looked green, and her lips were red and slightly open, taking air in. Draco would've kissed her had she not said: "I would like to be straight on my feet," she murmuered

Draco realized that he still held her in the dip. He quickly righted her up and let her go. Immediatyl, she disappeared into the crowd that surged forward to dance

Harry , Hermione and Ron pulled their mouths shut. They knew Rik was a good dancer but _Draco_?!? They saw Rik striding towards them and they saw she had a funny look on her face.

"We gotta go," she said and continued striding towards the door.

Her tone of voice told them not to ask questions. They just followed her, trying to keep. Suddenly, Rik skidded to a halt, her eyes on something in the crowd. "Get back to Hogwarts through the Lions Den and be quick about it," she ordered. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up."

Her friends nodded and quickly left the club while Rik quickly melted into the crowd.

Draco stumbled through the crowd, trying to get to the back door through which he had come in. He entered a quieter part of the club and gave a sigh of relief. No Muggle was present and the boom of the music wasn't so deafening. Just then, there was a hard thud, coming from a corridor leading to the inn part of the club and rapsy voice saying:

"Think you're so clever, don't you?"

"I don't think, _carbón_," Rik's voice said, which had the hoarse quality of somebody being chocked. "I know."

There was another thud. "I don't think you want to get cheeky with me," the raspy voice growled. "If I bring you back, I am to be your Cryptor."

"Ooh, I'm petrified," Rik grunted sarcastically.

There was another, harder thud. Draco couldn't see anything but it sounded like Rik was getting pushed up against the wall. He walked into the corridor.

"Rik, you promised me-oh!" he stopped feigning ignorance at the sight of Rik held up against the wall by her throat three feet of the ground by a huge bear of a man. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"On the contrary," the man answered, "I was just leaving."

He gave Rik one last shove against the wall before dropping her and disappearing down the hall.

Draco hurried over to Rik and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Rik pushed him away and leaned against the wall, gasping. "I'm fine," she said. "You did me no favors."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but cut him off. "I have to go. Not a word of what you saw to anyone. If I so much hear a whisper of it, I am coming to you, and by the time I'm done, you'll be begging Satan to come take you to Hell. Am I clear?"

Draco had heard threats like this his whole life and had dismissed them easily. But the glint that now shone in Rik's eye told him he better watch what he said. "Crystal," he said.

Rik gave a small nod of satisfaction and strode out of the hall, leaving him alone to pnder his thoughts.


	5. Why Didn't We See that Before?

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. It was past midnight and Rik still wasn't back.

"Do you think she got in trouble?" Ron asked.

Hermione and Harry shook their head at the same time. "But she did look worried," Hermione said.

"Hunted," Harry said. "She looked like an animal that was being hunted."

They all gave a start as they heard the portrait door open and the click of heeled boots and Rik strode in. She looked genuinely surprised to see them.

"What are you guys still doing up?"

"Waiting to see if you would come back," Ron said. "You ran of kind of suddenly back at the club."

"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is fine," Rik said. "Just an old …acquaintance."

"And from the look on your face it wasn't an old friend,' Ron said quietly.

Rik looked at each of her friends, her brow furrowed with worry. "Alright," she said. "I know you have a lot of questions. The only problem is I cannot answer any of them right now. But, if you see anyone with these marking-" She held up her hands. Triangular tattoos, almost like claws, were marked on the first digit of her fingers, where they met with the palm of her hand, both front and back. A silent question passed between her friends: _how come we've never noticed those tattoos??_

"-Anyone with these tattoos you haul ass to me. I don't care if its in the middle of the night or in the middle of class, you come to me. Understand?"

Her friends nodded. Rik sighed. "Thank you. Now, get to bed before Dumbledore murders me for keeping you up so late."

Draco stumbled into his dorm, exhausted. His companions were still asleep, thanks to the hex he placed over them. He stripped down to his boxers and kicked his clothes under the bed. He collapsed onto the bed and groaned as there was a sharp report as he hit his head with an object of some sort. He angrily picked up the object and held it up to the dim light of the moon to see what it was. It was book, the book of spells he had used in order to be able to meet any challenge that was given to him. This book was the reason he was able to dance to Rik's level. He sighed and dropped the book to the ground. He lay down and fell asleep with song he and Rik had danced to in his head.

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter people.


End file.
